Cyborgs Demisepart one of five
by Dark-Chaos-Soilder
Summary: Cyborg, ius almost humilaited, but it goes to far.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, thanks for those of you who reviewed my other story(A love Killer). Now onto the story. (BBBeast boy, RBRobin, RVRaven, CBCyborg, SFStar Fire)

It was a dark and stormy night, when Beast Boy was planning his latest concoction to humiliate Cyborg and Raven. So the next day, Beast Boy was ready to reveal it. The next time they all were in the main hall he would humiliate Cyborg and Raven.  
So about an hour later,

BB: Hey Raven come here I want to show you something.

RV:Why, so you can humiliate me.

BB: How in the...How did you know that.

RV:Remember, I have telekinetic powers.

BB:"stupid Raven, guess its only going to be Cyborg tonight".

BB:Hey Cyborg come here, i have a new video game that i can easily kick your butt at.(sticks his tongue out at Cyborg)

CY:Oh, yeah bring it on Beast Girl(and he runs over to the coach and flips the channel)

RB:(he whispers to Cyborg) watch out remember what hapenned last time he got a new game. He went nuts after you beat his high score.

SF:Oh, friends has Beast Boy gotten a new game of television for us to partake in.

RB:Um.. Star, it is called a video game

BB:OK, whatever, but before you play lets make a deal, if you win you get any of my cd's, if you lose you have to make-out with the television.

CY:OK, bring it on Little beast.

RB:isn't that kinda of risky.

RV:(as she decides to watch)OK, fine I'll make it better, if Cyborg loses he has to make-out with me.

CY:OK... is that good with you beast boy.

BB:yeah, makes it all the more embarrassing.

SF:Oh, can I be the what you call the referee?

BB:yes, that OK with you Cyborg.

CY:yeah.

"a hour and a half later"

CY:WHAT, NO WAY, I LOST, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least my life will be complete after the make-out session yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do'h what am I talking about, I'll be slapped.

RV:What, I thought you never lost at gaming.

CY: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mommy, i'm scared.

BB:Hey, you agreed to this.

RV:but i thought he would win. God, I wish I could tell the future.

RB:Beast Boy, stop, this has gone to far.

BB:fine, but they did agree.

"Beast Boy walks to his room in a furious walk pattern"

SF:Friends lets not fight.

BB:(in his room)I will get him back, muh ha ha ha ha.

Want to see what beast boy is planning, I want three reviews from three different people. Chapter 1 of 5 


	2. Cyborg's Demise Part 2

Cyborg's Demise Part 2

if you want to see part one, go to the bottom of this page and click on the drop own menu and click part one.

now onto the story.(BBBeast boy,CYCyborg,SFStarfire,RVRaven, and last but least RBRobin, and when i say last but least, thats right, robin sucks, no superficial, or superpowers.)

BB:I'll finally got it, the way to humiliate Cyborg, once and for all, Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...

A day later.

CY:hey, Beast Boy, sorry about breaking the deal, but I only agreed because I thought I would win.

BB:No problem(even though its been making me angry).

Cy:ok, thanks man.

RV:ok, well, i'm sorry too, I should never of said that I would do that.

BB:No problem, even I thought that went to far.

BB:(once everyone left the tower to go fight, BB yelled)"THOSE DUMBASS FUCKERS, DON'T THEY KNOW THAT WHEN THEY PRANK ME THEY ARE IN DEEP SHIT".

(excuse my french) An hour later.

RB:Raven, Cyborg distract him, ill place a bomb.

RV,CY:no problem.

CY: hey little wimp, over here before you go crying home.

RV:yeah, what he said.

SF:Ahhhhhhhh.....ha(swish....crash) take that you bad guy.

CH:(this is me Chrono, water elemntal warrior) what the fuck, i'm not the enemy, he is(points to Dalfarian).Saynoes, attack Nalfarious!

DA:He's right, I want to kill all humanity.

CH:Not as long as i'm around(pulls out his Dragon Blade, and splits it into the bow that is inside of blade, and pulls up an arrow, and fires).

CH:get back he's mine(and closes sword back up and slashes at the ground with all his strength, and Ice spikes shoot up in a straight lin towards Dalfarian).(then he runs up to him using his unmatchable speed and says)"Are you ready to Die".

The Teen Titans just watch in a blank stare while admiring his speed and his great swordsmanship.

(just as Chrono was about to slit his neck, Beast Boy turns into a bull and hits Chrono away).

CH:What the fuck, he deserves the death penalty, he has killed thousands of humans.

BB:I won't let you do that to my brother.

They all say: what did you say? He is your brother, how, in the hel...

BB: Our parents were mutated by Nuclear Waste, and when we were born, and yes we are twins by age, but anyway when we were born, we came to be Mutants, but we had special powers.

DA:yes, that is true, he is my brother.

They all say: ok, but Beast Boy who's side are you on.

BB:Im on my brother's side, I was there to murder a few of those victems too, and if my brother gets the death penalty, I get it too.

CH:fine, but you know, you have a chance to be found innocent.

BB:I know but if my brother is getting it I get it.

RB:fine, your worse than Terra and Slade put together, they never killed anyone

SL:I'm happy you think that Robin, but I haven't released my full potential yet.

RB:Slade!!!

CH:you guys go after him, i'll get Beast Boy and Dalfarian.

CH:meet you guys at the docks in five minutes.

RB:gotcha.

Five minutes later.

CH:what took you guys so long.

RB:well, we aren't moving at Mach one like you.

CH:True, that is right.

CH:need some help?

RB:of course.

CH:ok,(catches Slade by the neck and picks him up while Cyborg sets a holder on him so he can't punch or kick Chrono) ok there you go.

SF:oh, new friend please join us for a dinner tonight, for all of your help.

RB:yeah, you deserve it.

CH:really, thanks, what time? Also can I Bring my teammates, they are in need of food.

RB:sure, how many and at the tower at 5:30p.m.

CH:Two more and ok, i'll be there, thanks again.

Two hours later.

Ding dong

CH:hey, guys i'm here.

(Booooooom)

looks over to the city and see's smoke.

CH:lets go guys, we have a little trouble.

Want to find out what the trouble is, read the next chapter, I want three reveiws to continue. 


End file.
